A las Puertas de la Noche
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Isabella nunca creyó en vampiros, pero ahora lo hacía. Un vampiro con el rostro amargado la secuestró, escondiéndola como si se tratase de una prisionera en Alcatraz. Él tenía una obsesión por una mujer a la que decía amar. Fue pura coincidencia que ella tuviera parecido a la ahora inmortal. Segundo libro de la serie Varacolaci. Summary completo en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Isabella nunca creyó en vampiros, pero ahora lo hacía.

Un vampiro con el rostro amargado la secuestró, escondiéndola como si se tratase de una prisionera en Alcatraz.

Él tenía una obsesión por una mujer a la que decía amar. Fue pura coincidencia que ella tuviera parecido a la ahora inmortal.

Tratando de obtener un pedazo de lo que se le quitó, David tomó a una humana insignificante para sí, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tener sentimientos por ella; no hasta que fue arrebatada de sus manos por la vampira causante de su obsesión.

* * *

_Quererte decir te quiero, es solo desafiar mi destino_

_Es querer conquistar, la cumbre de cielos prohibidos_

_Es robarte un beso, que mi nombre lleva escrito_

_Es decirte, no te olvido, con tu imagen clavada en mi delirio_

Anónimo

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_La culpa no es amigable con nadie y mucho menos si te persigue día a día_.

Isabella vivía con ello, no solo había perdido su don, sino que también había terminado con la vida de Reed, su hermano mayor. Ella ya no era una bailarina, y mucho menos una patinadora profesional, ahora solo era Isabella, la causante de la bancarrota de su familia y la muerte del único hijo varón de Reneé y Charlie Swan.

Por su conducción acelerada y en estado de ebriedad, Isabella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante las luces que enfocaban la puerta del copiloto.

—Deja de soñar, lo mataste todo —Carmen, su hermana menor chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos—, incluso a Reed.

Miró enojada a los ojos color miel de Carmen, su corte moderno con el cabello rojo casi anaranjado cubriéndole un ojo hacía ver su rostro un poco disparejo, no había la perfección que había existido antes de dejar Manchester.

—Déjame tranquila y vete con tus amigos —Isabella se rodeó con los brazos debajo de las sabanas, el frío de Juneau la estaba congelando.

—Fue tu culpa y lo sabes.

Hastiada de lo mismo una y otra vez, levantó la mano y la estampó contra el rostro níveo de su hermana.

—¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes todos los días de mi vida, tengo suficiente con mi propia conciencia! —le gritó.

—Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.

—Vamos, hermana. Toma un hacha y atraviesa mi corazón de una sola vez.

—Deja a un lado tu dramatismo, que ni siquiera mamá te lo cree —Carmen haló la manta con la que Isabella se cubría y se rió de ella—. Deja de esconderte.

—¡Lárgate! —le gritó levantándose de la cama y llevándola fuera de su habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Exasperada se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba a Reed. Él era su todo, su ejemplo a seguir, él la había incentivado a practicar patinaje artístico sobre hielo, él la había llevado a sus clases de ballet todos los días. Nadie tenía el derecho a reclamarle nada, porque ella ya estaba consciente de qué tan culpable era y el remordimiento que la mataba.

_La vida se divide entre un antes y un después. Siempre existirá algo que marque un cambio sin importar si es para bien o para mal._

David estaba harto de la nieve, harto de estar rodeado por tantos inmortales, él siempre había sido un hombre solitario por elección, y había convivido con siete vampiros por más de dos décadas.

Ese era su ultimo día en Juneau, finalmente regresaría a París, había extrañado tanto su casa. Treinta años lejos de ella era un largo tiempo; ahora se encontraba de cacería, sus amigos habían decidido hacer una gran "fiesta".

Habían corrido hasta las afueras de la ciudad, sacarían las bestias que existían en sus interiores a la hora de cazar, por lo tanto necesitaban estar alejados de las personas que no serían alimento.

Sintiendo la adrenalina lamerle las venas, corrió hasta detenerse frente a una de las casa ostentosas de la zona; con un golpe de puño tiró abajo la puerta, asustando a un hombre moreno que inmediatamente sacó un arma de un cajón de la mesita de centro, ocultando a una mujer menuda de cabellos rojos como el fuego.

—Mamá, papá ¿Qué pasó? —una adolescente pelirroja como la mujer salió y al verle lanzó un alarido.

Sin darles tiempo a huir, les quebró el cuello a los tres, antes de lanzarse sobre ellos a beber.

Ya saciado con los tres cuerpos, estaba a punto de salir cuando el sonido de un corazón le llamó desde algún lugar recóndito de la casa.

Isabella había escuchado los gritos y el disparo, tenía miedo. Su corazón estaba acelerado como el aletear de un colibrí, por inercia se escondió debajo de la cama y dejó que el cobertor llegara hasta el suelo, cubriéndole, creyendo que este la protegería y escondería de quien sea que había atacado a la familia.

—Sé que estás aquí —una voz masculina llenó la habitación. Se cubrió la boca mitigando su respiración acelerada—. ¿Quieres jugar al gato y al ratón?

Aovillada, esperó a que el intruso se fuera; escuchó como abrían la puerta del closet y luego la de la entrada. Estuvo a punto de relajarse cuando vio los zapatos cerca de la cama.

—Te encontré.

El hombre de un solo golpe partió la cama en dos y la convirtió en virutas casi polvo donde había lanzado el golpe. La tomó de los pies y tiró de ella, sacándola de los escombros mientras ella trataba de aferrarse al suelo de madera, sintiendo como las astillas se hundían en su piel.

De un tirón el hombre la levantó dejándola de pie. Como si hubiese entrado en una ensoñación, él la miró fijamente con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Él era guapo; guapo de una manera exótica y casi cavernícola. Era rubio casi rojizo con una sombra de barba del mismo tono que su cabello que le llegaba por la barbilla; su rostro era perfecto, con unos labios un tanto finos que tenían un color rosa llegando al rojo.

Isabella se había concentrado tanto en la belleza de aquel hombre, que el tirón que él le dio la sacó de sus cavilaciones, recordándole que corría peligro; forcejeó con él, sus manos frías apretaban con fuerza que sentía que faltaba poco para que sus huesos se rompieran. Él la tiró contra el suelo y sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla sucio.

—Tess. _Viens, j'ai besoin de toi ici_ —habló David cuando la morena le contestó.

—Vamos, chico. Mi francés no es bueno.

—Ven, te necesito aquí —la vampira al otro lado de la línea rió.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Solo quiero ayuda con algo.

—En un par de minutos estaré allí.

Volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo y miró a la chica que estaba sentada en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. Todo había ido bien hasta que la miró a los ojos; pensaba matarla por el solo hecho de escuchar su sufrimiento, los alaridos que lanzaría, pero cuando sus orbes castañas, casi doradas como la miel se fijaron en él vio el parecido que tenían a los de Mackena, su único amor; movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de quitarse la imagen de ella; enojado gruñó y la muchacha pelirroja tembló. Incluso había tanto de Mackena en la pelirroja; la forma de su rostro, los labios llenos y rosados, su nariz respingona

—David, David ¿Qué has hecho ahora? —Tess llegó con las manos ensangrentadas y un hilillo recorriéndole la comisura de la boca hasta el mentón.

—Límpiate —le lanzó la sabana que había quedado desparramada en el suelo.

—Perdona mis modales —la morena le sonrió a la chica y ella se encogió del miedo—. Ahora sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Me darás esta niña?

—No, no —lloriqueó la pelirroja—, por favor, déjeme ir.

—No, necesito que la arregles. Viajaremos —Tess rió con una sonora carcajada.

—¿Te llevarás a esta niña? ¿Ahora tienes un corazón blando? —se burló caminando en dirección a la pelirroja con un andar de caza.

—Si no puedes con lo que te pido, vete ahora mismo —la sujetó del brazo obligándole a encararlo.

—Está bien, como ordene el jefe.

Isabella temblaba del frío y miedo, sus manos se habían convertido en témpanos de hielo; cuando vio al hombre que la chica había llamado Daniel, pensó que todo acabaría.

—Ven aquí —la mujer le ofreció su mano nívea con una manicura perfecta—, no te morderé.

Reacia a mover un músculo, Isabella se quedó plantada en ese rincón hasta que la mujer se le acercó con una velocidad poco humana, su cerebro solo pudo divisar su sombra, se encogió cuando de un momento a otro la tuvo frente a sus ojos.

—Vamos, niña; no te lastimaré. Él ha dado órdenes de no tocarte ni uno de tus cabellos.

La mujer de nombre Tess le cogió del brazo y la levantó con facilidad, como si ella se tratase de una almohada de plumas.

—Espera aquí —la morena le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar el escaparse cuando ella ya estuvo de regreso con una silla acuestas.

La vio moverse con agilidad y garbo, la perfección se reflejaba en cada movimiento, su largo cabello se ondulaba como el mar sereno. Tess la miró con un poco de compasión.

—Preferiría a que él terminara conmigo antes de que me llevase consigo —la mujer perfecta habló mientras rebuscaba en sus cajones—. No sé qué te habrá visto, pero yo temería a ello.

—Déjeme ir, me esconderé bien, puede decirle que me escapé y no lo negaré si me encuentra.

—No es así de fácil, niña. Él me mataría si te dejo ir. Y huir no resolverá tu problema, David te encontrará aunque eso le tome tiempo, hay algo en ti que le llama a mantenerte viva. Si no existiera ese algo, hace mucho hubiera acabado contigo.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi familia? —pidió gimoteando.

—Probablemente ya han muerto —Isabella no pudo evitar el alarido de dolor que desgarró su pecho.

—¿Qué me harán?

—Yo, nada; simplemente te arreglaré para él. David, no sé lo que hará contigo.

Tess la levantó del suelo entre sus brazos y la sentó en la silla. Con una pinza de cejas comenzó a quitarle las astillas clavadas en sus dedos y entre las uñas.

Una gota de sangre salió de una de las heridas más profundas y observó con cautela como ella se relamía los labios.

**xoxo**

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? —preguntó Jasper, su amigo leal y a la vez el más insoportable que tenía; él era como su conciencia que le atizaba con furia cada vez que perdía la cordura humana y comenzaba a convertirse como una animal irracional.

—No me llames Edward, hace mucho dejé de serlo. Ahora soy David —el vampiro frente a él rió haciendo que sus ojos de un extraño azul brillaran.

—¿A quién tratas de engañar? Nunca dejarás de ser Edward.

—No quiero hablar. Usa tu carisma y buen humor con otro.

—Edward, mírame. ¿Qué encontraste en esa niña?

—Encontré a Mackena. ¿Contento?

—Pero Mackena está viva con tu creador.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —lo empujó con furia.

—¿Por qué le haces algo así a alguien inocente? —Jasper arregló su costosa chaqueta marrón.

—¡Porque puedo! ¡Nadie pensó en mi cuando me usaron y no pensaré ni tendré pena de ella!

—Estás actuando como un monstruo.

—Lo soy. Y ahora, fuera de mi camino.

Sabía que Jasper no lo dejaría pasar, como siempre él se movía y Jasper le seguía. Tenían doscientos años siendo amigos y nunca le había dejado solo sin importar lo obstinado que se ponía de vez en cuando. La inmortalidad lo fastidiaba y le había cambiado. Ahora adoraba y disfrutaba la fragilidad humana, sus ruegos y temores, cuando en realidad él no tendría piedad de ellos.

**xoxo**

Luego de arreglar su maleta, David regresó a la casa donde había dejado a Tess y a la humana.

—Listo —dijo Tess arreglándole un mechón de cabello rojo como la sangre—. Tiene una sudadera porque hace frío y porque comenzaban a formarse cardenales en sus brazos con la forma de tus manos.

—Vale. Vamos —le ordenó a la humana que le miraba con recelo.

—Déjeme ir —pidió por enésima vez; ya cansado de su verborrea se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Corre —la empujó hacia la puerta—, toma tu decisión, si huyes, te cazaré y te mataré de la forma más dolorosa, rompiendo cada uno de tus huesos, para luego desangrarte mientras miras tu reflejo en mis ojos. O quédate y haz lo que te ordene. Solo así podrás sobrevivir.

Completamente congelada de pánico, Isabella no pudo mover ni un dedo, sin importar que su mente le gritara que corriera, que se escondiera en la parte más recóndita del mundo.

—Buena elección —el vampiro le sonrió y la guió fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala de estar vio a sus padres desparramados en el suelo con la piel agrietada con venas azules verdosas y algunos resquicios de sangre manchando la alfombra blanca; cerca de la puerta vio a Carmen aun agonizante. Su mente no pudo resistirlo. Se desmayó.

* * *

**Aquí les traigo uno de mis nuevos proyectos, espero que les guste tanto como a mí; la idea es de un vampiro un tanto sádico que secuestra a una mujer parecida a la mujer que cree amar.**

**Copyright ©Ariana ArEd**

**¿Les gusta la idea? ¿Merece un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Llevándola en los brazos, David metió dentro del coche a la pelirroja desmayada, había logrado sujetarla antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

—Creo que estás comenzando a perder la cabeza, esta humana no se parece a Makena —Jasper le dijo mirando el asiento trasero donde puso a la pelirroja.

—Es igual a ella.

—La obsesión te tiene cegado. ¿Cómo piensas hacerla entrar en el avión sin un pasaporte?

—Encontré su pasaporte.

—Estás haciendo una locura; prácticamente la estás raptando —David con un toque divertido rió.

—¿No es lo mejor para ella? ¿No es mejor que estar muerta?

—No cuando es un varacolaci quien lo hace.

—Ella aprenderá a sobrellevarlo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto le palmeó el rostro a la chica logrando que reaccionara.

—Ven conmigo —entrelazó los dedos con los de ella luciendo como una pareja—. Un movimiento en falso y la persona que nos descubra pagará por ello —le masculló al oído, una mujer los miró desconfiada y él le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Vamos, mi amor.

Tiró de la mano de la pelirroja.

—Hola —escuchó a Jasper hablar tratando de ser humano— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó a la pelirroja, quien solo continuó caminando a su lado.

—Responde —le apretó la mano con un poco de fuerza; ella gimió del dolor.

—Isabella, Isabella Swan.

—Un nombre muy peculiar.

No le preguntaron nada más, solo continuaron caminando dentro del aeropuerto; Isabella tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría, había visto a sus padres y hermana muertos en el suelo de su casa, tal vez la matarían en el avión con el resto de pasajeros.

—Para de llorar, la gente nos está viendo —David le dio un tirón.

—Debo ir al baño —le comunicó al vampiro que le sujetaba la mano. Lo vio murmurar algo y luego el vampiro que le había preguntado su nombre le respondió pero ella no escuchó ni siquiera un susurro.

—Vamos.

La guiaron hasta el servicio de mujeres y se quedaron de pie un metro lejos de la puerta, observando como ella ingresaba.

Tras cerrar la puerta del cubículo, bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó recogiendo las piernas meciéndose, debía encontrar una forma de escapar. De pronto en el suelo vio a que alguien en el cubículo contrario ponía en el suelo algo que parecía ser una cazadora; tomando todo el valor que tenía, recogió la cazadora que en realidad era una gabardina negra y se la puso después de esconderse en cabello debajo de la capucha de la sudadera; actuando como si no huyera de nada, salió con normalidad del baño y caminó ocultado el rostro, ni siquiera vio si ellos seguían allí, solo caminó; cuando pensó que se había salvado una mano se aferró de su brazo.

—¿Dónde vas? —David le susurró al oído—. ¿Creíste que sería así de fácil? No me subestimes, no perdonaré una segunda vez.

Dejándose guiar llegaron hasta la fila de abordaje, el castaño a su lado llevaba un refresco en la mano, él giró a propósito y se la tiró encima a una mujer que esperaba detrás de ellos.

—Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención —el castaño se disculpó—. Permítame conseguirle una servilleta.

—No, no se preocupe, yo puedo arreglármelas.

—Insisto.

Un presentimiento le decía que la mujer no sobreviviría si se iba con el castaño; giró el rostro y quiso advertirle, pero David le puso el brazo sobre los hombros obligándole a mirar al frente.

El castaño y la mujer desaparecieron; a los pocos minutos el castaño regresó y le dio el ticket de avión a David.

—Hecho, Edward; el pasaje para Isabella.

—¿Qué le hizo a la mujer? —Isabella se arriesgó a preguntar.

—La dejé inconsciente en un rincón, no debes preocuparte —el hombre castaño le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos helados.

Abordaron el avión, él castaño se sentó unos cuantos asientos más atrás y ella fue obligada a sentarse con el vampiro que creía que se llamaba David, pero que el castaño había llamado Edward.

—Toma estas, te calmarán —le tendió unas pastillas blancas y un botellín de agua.

—No quiero.

—¿Me atormentarás todo el viaje con tu lloriqueo? —escuchando la advertencia escondida en esa pregunta, se obligó a llevarse a la boca esas pastillas.

No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando todo dio vueltas y solo logró escuchar París antes de quedarse dormida.

David estaba sentado a la espera que las interminables horas de vuelo terminaran, la chica estaba inconsciente a su lado, su cabello rojizo dañaba completamente la imagen de Makena con su cabello largo, negro y lacio, mientras que el de ella era rojo, corto y ondulado. Chasqueando la lengua miró su cuerpo, cubierto con ropas una talla más grande y muy masculinas; tendría que hacer algo con eso.

—Deja de pensar, si te has arrepentido de traer a esa humana, al menos espera a llegar a un lugar seguro para terminar con lo que iniciaste en Juneau —la voz de Jasper le llegó a los oídos súper desarrollados.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —farfulló cerrando las manos en puños.

**xoxo**

Un poco dormitada, Isabella despertó por el zarandeo del aterrizaje y recordó por qué estaba en un avión. Con el corazón acelerado, su mente comenzó a buscar una forma de escapar mientras abrochaba el cinturón; recordó la película "_Vuelo Nocturno_" y la idea de salir primero que él era buena, pero la única diferencia era que su captor era un vampiro que la miraba como si quisiera matarla en ese instante.

Cuando la azafata abrió la puerta, con rapidez soltó su cinturón y salió del asiento de la ventana de una forma que su mente no podía procesar, simplemente la adrenalina le hizo actuar con rapidez e impulso.

Corrió con rapidez y se encerró en el baño, era consciente de que la rapidez de ellos sería mayor. Acallando sus lloriqueos se cubrió la boca y trató de salir por la ventana, pero esta era muy pequeña, apenas lograba pasar la cabeza. Desesperada se encerró en uno de los cubículos y levantó los pies cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

—Por un momento fue divertido —la voz de Edward o David, como sea que se llamara retumbó con furia en el pequeño espacio—, pero ya me cansé. Puedo escuchar tu estúpido corazón, pelirroja. Si me obligas a sacarte de allí, acabaré con cinco niños y no me importará.

Temblando con miedo y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho por lo que él había dicho, bajó los pies y salió del cubículo.

—Allí estás —él le sonrió de forma oscura y sus ojos rojos centellaron—, lávate el rostro.

Con manos temblorosas hizo un cuenco con sus manos frente al grifo y se mojó la cara con lentitud, quería alargar el tiempo para buscar una forma de huir.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, seguiré tu olor y te encontraré con facilidad —él apareció detrás de ella y la miró a través del espejo con sus orbes verdes esmeralda.

Cubriéndose los ojos irritados con unos lentes de sol que no sabía de donde él los había sacado, caminó con él resignada a no poder huir, por ese momento; unos metros más adelante se encontraron con el castaño que los esperaba con un coche de último modelo.

—Vayamos a casa —le ordenó Edward al castaño.

**xoxo**

Como si se tratara de una mascota la encerraron en una habitación de la antigua y un tanto lujosa casa.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a su alrededor, los colores de la habitación eran neutrales aparentando ser una habitación de huéspedes, pero ella no lo era; estaba siendo retenida en contra de su voluntad.

Registró la mesita de noche y encontró vacío al igual que en el cuarto de baño, ninguna navaja o lápiz para enterrárselo al primero que entrara. Exasperada buscó en el cuarto del armario y encontró muchas chaquetas y ropa masculina; ese debía ser el cuarto de alguno de los dos hombres; con rabia dio un golpe a la pared. Ella no sería la mujer con la que saciarían sus deseos carnales o de sangre, lucharía con ellos, y si moría, mucho mejor. Estaba sola y no tenía por quien luchar, solo por ella misma.

Abrió los cajones y más ropa masculina apareció; revisó cada camisa, cada pantalón en busca de algo que podría usarse de arma, hasta que en un rincón encontró un abrecartas. Tocó la punta filosa y atravesó su piel con rapidez; se llevó el dedo lastimado a la boca para no llamarlos con su sangre.

Como cazador, estaba sentada en el filo de la cama empuñando su arma, lista para atacar. La puerta se abrió y era el castaño rojizo de nombre Edward.

Él la miró con sus penetrantes orbes frías y duras como la esmeralda y su corazón salió en un latir desenfrenado. Tomando todo el valor que había reunido se lanzó en contra de él y le clavó el abrecartas en el hombro, él gruñó y la lanzó contra el piso; inmediatamente un olor a papel quemado llenó la habitación; la miró con sus ojos encendidos y teñidos de sangre; sacó el puñal de su hombro y lo lanzó al suelo. La herida se cerró frente a sus ojos.

Edward se movió con una velocidad fantasmal y la levantó del suelo sujetándola del cuello, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, estaba ahorcándola. Se aferró a la mano que la estrangulaba tratando de arañarle la piel, pero sus uñas dolían ante la presión, su piel era fría, suave y dura como el granito.

—Lo encuentras divertido ¿Verdad? —él rió y apretó más el agarre de su cuello—, veamos si disfrutas el dolor.

Con la mano libre, le cogió una mano, colocó el pulgar en su palma e hizo presión ocasionando que el hueso de desplazara unos centímetros, el dolor caló en todo su brazo y gritó con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba en los pulmones.

David estaba disfrutando de los gritos, de las lágrimas y del tono purpureo que comenzaba a tomar su rostro cuando Jasper llegó a arruinar la diversión.

—Suéltala, debe respirar.

Sin importarle nada, abrió la mano y dejó que ella cayera sobre sus rodillas que chocaron ruidosamente contra la cerámica. La vio aferrarse la mano herida contra su pecho y colocarse en posición fetal.

—Grandioso, Edward. Recién llega a París y ya necesita un doctor —la mirada de reprensión no le causó ni cosquillas.

—Déjala allí, ya se le pasará.

—Edward, metete en el coche, debemos llevarla al médico. Ni siquiera intentes negarte, porque haré lo que nadie se atreve a hacer y te obligaré. Yo no te tengo miedo.

Bufando rodeó los ojos y caminó hacia la salida.

—Tráela, la llevaras al doctor.

Condujo en dirección al hospital, para evitar escuchar los lloriqueos encendió la radio y subió el volumen al heavy metal, los golpeteos de la batería acallaron los gimoteos y el latir del corazón de la humana.

Acostada en una camilla en el área de emergencias, Isabella miraba el tumbado mientras las lágrimas del dolor corrían por sus sienes.

—Ya no llores, el médico vendrá pronto —el castaño le acarició el cabello de una forma cariñosa.

—Déjeme ir —suplicó.

—No puedo, no me perteneces; si lo fueras, probablemente ya habrías muerto o serías como yo; pero eres de él.

—¿Por qué me retiene? —hipó y él sonrió.

—Porque no sabe lo que quiere; está hastiado de estar solo —él le limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Él me matará?

—No lo creo. Pero debes evitar que se enoje o resultarás herida, como lo hiciste hoy.

—Jasper —un hombre rubio y pálido como los dos vampiros entró en el improvisado compartimiento de cortinas—, cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, no lo creí.

Los dos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos como si ella no estuviera allí muriendo del dolor.

—¿Qué te trajo por aquí? —el rubio preguntó.

—Edward perdió los estribos y creo que le fracturó la muñeca —Jasper la señaló con la barbilla.

—¿Edward con una humana?

—Es una nueva locura suya —el doctor la miró y le sonrió.

—Hola, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —el rubio extremadamente guapo le volvió a sonreír amigablemente.

—Isabella, Isabella Swan.

—Okey, Isabella, te llevaré a hacer unos exámenes y veremos qué solución encontramos ¿Vale? —el hombre de nombre Carlisle le acarició el cabello con amabilidad.

La llevaron a la sala de rayos x y le pidieron dejar la mano quieta, como si la quisiera mover.

Minutos después regresó a emergencias donde la esperaba Jasper.

—No es muy serio, solo es una fractura de Colles, necesitará escayola por algunas semanas y estará a la perfección muy pronto. Te recetaré algunos medicamentos para el dolor. La enfermera vendrá pronto y te llevarán para ponerte el yeso.

—Gracias, Carlisle.

—Es mi trabajo, fue un gusto verte. No enojes a Edward —Carlisle le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

Horas después, con escayola con un cobertor azul y medicada, Isabella viajaba en el asiento trasero del lujoso auto con dificultad de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Carlisle te mandó saludos —escuchó la conversación de los dos hombres.

—Ojalá podamos salir a cazar todos para matar el tiempo.

—Sabes que él no sigue la costumbre.

—Claro, claro, cree que la sangre es una estúpida bolsita de té, que compra en el banco.

—Él tiene sus costumbres y nosotros las nuestras, debes entender.

—El mundo se moderniza y quieren que todos cambiemos —escuchó la risa rica y seductora de Edward.

No pudo continuar escuchando, los medicamentos la vencieron y la inconsciencia la abrazó.

* * *

**Perdonen los errores que suelo cometer :)**

**¿Qué les parece? **

**Sé que es algo muy diferente a lo que suelo publicar o escribir aquí, pero quería experimentar con mi lado oscuro. **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

David estaba encerrado en el ático de la casa, el día estaba en todo su apogeo y el sol en lo alto del cielo llenando su "habitación" con el calor rozándole la piel, pero con la oscuridad rodeándole.

Una diminuta y casi silenciosa parte de su alma añoraba regresar a ser humano para poder sentir el sol sobre la piel sin provocarle ser prácticamente cenizas; pero la mayor parte del tiempo callaba esa voz y se centraba en ser desalmado, en cazar todos los días para mantenerse fuerte.

Hastiado del estúpido martilleo del corazón de la humana, corrió las espesas cortinas y se puso los lentes de sol para protegerse del sol y miró hacia afuera. Los humanos eran tan tontos que creían vivir la vida feliz, sin ser conscientes del monstruo que les miraba desde lo alto de la casa.

Se sentó en la mullida superficie del sofá, rodeado de los olores de su humanidad, con la antigua ropa que solía vestirse en un rincón, fotos a blanco y negro de sus padres y la taza en la que su madre solía tomar el té sobre la antigua mesa de centro que una vez le perteneció a esa hermosa mujer. Estaba concentrado recordando el cabello rojizo de su madre y su hermosa sonrisa cuando un azorado corazón traspasó aquella barrera y el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta le alertó.

Sintiendo ardor en la piel, se acercó más al vidrio y vio a la tonta pelirroja saliendo a la calle. Ella estaba desquiciada si pensaba que huir sería así de fácil.

Tomó la chaqueta de sobre el sillón y salió corriendo con su rapidez habitual, llegando donde ella antes de que pusiera un pie en la acera.

Era su oportunidad de huir, el castaño había salido y David/Edward no había aparecido desde hace dos días.

Recogiendo varios euros que encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina, se aventuró a salir con rapidez, pero el destino estaba en su contra. Sintió un fuerte agarre en el brazo izquierdo que le hizo gritar, sin embargo ya estaba dentro de la casa cuando se calló.

—¡¿Quieres irte?! —David gritó apretándole del brazo con mayor fuerza a punto de partirlo en dos.

—Por favor, por favor —suplicó al ver esa mirada furibunda con sus extraños ojos teñidos de rojo.

—¡Deberías agradecer que aún sigues viva! —le cogió del otro brazo y la levantó zarandeándola un poco.

—¡No quiero estar aquí! —las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo; fue muy tarde cuando intentó callar.

—Eso se soluciona muy rápido.

Vio como de sus encías aparecían otros colmillos que recubrían los humanos. Él le sujetó del cabello y tiró hacia atrás dejándole el cuello libre para matarla.

—¡Demonios! —escuchó la voz del otro hombre mientras el vampiro frente a ella estaba tan cerca de su cuello que sentía la respiración fría sobre su piel—. Edward, tú no quieres hacer eso.

Isabella estaba temblando de miedo mientras veía a Jasper disuadiendo al otro que estaba a pocos centímetros de hundirle sus lancetas en el cuello.

—Que te quede como advertencia —siseó David empujándola, haciéndole caer al suelo sobre su trasero—. Si te atreves a cruzar esa puerta una vez más, te mataré.

Completamente en shock, Isabella no podía mover ni un músculo, simplemente vio al vampiro colérico dirigirse a las escaleras.

—¿Qué hiciste, Isabella? —Jasper la abrazó, calmando un poco sus nervios.

Ella se aferró al vampiro que se había encariñado con ella al igual que una persona se encariña con alguna mascota, por ejemplo, le daba de comer y solía pasar unos diez minutos por la habitación donde se refugiaba de las miradas furibundas de aquel monstruo que la había secuestrado, para ver si ella estaba bien y no había sido asesinada por el hombre de dos nombres.

—Te dejo a solas con él por media hora y cuando regreso ya te está tratando de matar. ¿Qué le hiciste para que saliera de su encierro? —Jasper le regañó acunándola en su pecho.

—Ayúdame a escapar —pidió entre gimoteos.

—Ya lo he repetido varias veces —él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación donde permanecía encerrada por decisión propia—, le perteneces; yo no puedo hacer algo en contra de eso —la sentó al filo de la cama gigantesca.

—Él me trajo obligada —con una rapidez extraña, pasó de llorar de miedo a enfurruñarse y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho—, yo no soy un animal que se puede mantener encerrada. Cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, intentaré escapar hasta poder lograrlo.

—No lo hagas —los ojos azul zafiro con el borde celeste cielo de Jasper se oscurecieron mostrándole un poco de miedo—, no vuelvas a intentarlo, él te matará —advirtió.

—Ya no tengo nada por qué luchar, sería mejor —Jasper el sujetó las manos entre las suyas y se acuclilló.

—Mírame, Isabella —él le soltó una mano y la puso sobre su mejilla—. Tienes algo muy importante por lo que sobrevivir, y ese algo eres tú misma. Por eso te pido que no lo confrontes. Edward tiene poderes que no puede controlar aún, es por eso que nadie le confronta. Él puede matar con solo mirar, sin desearlo en realidad.

—Solo quieres asustarme —le acusó.

—Hace diez años vi como con solo mirar al vampiro, lo hizo quemar de adentro hacia afuera, era como si hubiera estado expuesto al sol o inyectado con ultravioleta.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Es por eso que prefiere estar solo, por eso no lo ves tan seguido, pero siempre está cerca.

—Pero no soy su mascota, no puedo alegrarme si él aparece. Estoy aquí de prisionera.

—Trata de mirar tu estancia aquí de otra manera o pasarás el resto de tus días amargada.

—¿El resto de mis días? —preguntó alterada.

—Es muy probable que pases el resto del tiempo aquí, y cuando él decida tu futuro, todo puede cambiar.

—Debo irme, no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida entre estas cuatro paredes —lo sujetó de la camisa—. Ayúdame a huir.

—No te ayudará en nada —Un segundo atrás no había nadie en la puerta, pero ahora estaba aquel vampiro de ojos verdes esmeralda mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Al verlo allí, se llenó de ira e indignación que no le importó ver que era un vampiro, simplemente se levantó y lo empujó completamente enojada.

—Déjame ir, condenado idiota —le dio algunos golpes en el pecho, pero era como golpear una pared. A pesar de que no le provocaba daño alguno a él, ella misma se estaba lastimando.

—Ya es suficiente —gruñó sujetándole de las muñecas, lastimando a la que recién le habían quitado la escayola una semana atrás.

—Ella lo entiende —Jasper se acercó y puso las manos sobre los antebrazos de David, pero inmediatamente lo soltó con un jadeo.

—Harás lo que te ordene, quieras o no —la liberó haciéndole caer al suelo—. Vístete, saldremos.

Cuando David se hubo ido, Isabella gateó hasta llegar a Jasper que estaba sentado en el suelo observándose las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —le tocó el brazo.

—No te miento o exagero cuando te digo que hay que ser precavidos con él.

Le mostró las manos y lucían como si fuese una quemadura de tercer grado cicatrizándose frente a sus ojos.

—Haz lo que él te pida —le aconsejó.

Se calzó sus viejos tenis y salió acompañada de Jasper que le rodeaba con el brazo de forma protectora.

**xoxo**

David salió vestido con un buzo, chaqueta encima y guantes de cuero que desentonaba con el tipo de ropa.

—Andando —urgió mirando a Jasper y a la pelirroja.

Condujo hasta el centro comercial más cercano.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Ella es mi Mackena. La convertiré en ella —respondió parco, estacionándose.

—Isabella no es Mackena, ni siquiera se le parece.

—No te metas —refunfuñó en un susurro que solo el otro vampiro podría escuchar.

Le compró todo tipo de ropas, desde pequeños vestidos hasta pantalones tan ajustados que parecían ser parte de su piel. A continuación le llevó a la tienda de zapatos, donde compró muchos de tacón alto que le hizo probar uno a uno, sin importar la cicatriz que tenía en el tobillo.

Vestida como él quería, la miró de arriba abajo y asintió. Solo faltaba lo más esencial, su cabello.

La obligó a sentarse frente a la mujer del centro de belleza, quien le puso extensiones de cabello que le llegaban hasta la cintura y tiñó de castaño oscuro, casi llegando al negro.

**xoxo**

Sintiéndose como una muñeca de trapo, Isabella se dejó hacer todo lo que el vampiro malo exigía por miedo a que le sucediera algo parecido a lo que le hizo al pobre de Jasper.

Regresaron a aquella cárcel moderna entrada la noche; sin cenar, Isabella se metió a la cama completamente dolida; le estaban borrando su identidad y convirtiéndola en alguien más; pero a pesar de que estuvieran removiéndole la vida, nada podía quitarle de la mente su pasado catastrófico o su futuro incierto.

Les escuchó salir entre una conversación en francés.

Retomando el valor guardado bajo la alfombra, recogió las pocas cosas que tenía, incluyendo su pasaporte y corrió hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, encontrándose con David recostado en la pared.

—Nunca podrás huir, Mackena —quiso correr al interior de la casa para esconderse, pero él, con su velocidad vampírica, le tomó del brazo y la apretó contra su pecho—. Eres mía.

Sus ojos brillaban tan verdes como una esmeralda reflejada en el sol. Le colocó una mano detrás de la nuca y la otra en la mejilla. Instantáneamente no pudo mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera podía pestañear; apenas lograba respirar superficialmente. Él la tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza y ternura, observándola a los ojos.

Desesperándose por la falta de aire, lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus sienes. Él recogió una de ellas con el pulgar y se la llevó a la boca luego de haberla acostado en la mullida superficie de la cama.

—Tranquila, Mackena —le susurró al oído—, no te lastimaré.

Puso una vez más su mano sobre su mejilla y de pronto sintió que su cuerpo era liberado de aquella prisión que la inmovilizaba, permitiéndole respirar una vez más. Con desesperación sus pulmones lucharon por recibir el aire con jadeos.

—Descansa, mi dulce Mackena.

Él pasó la yema de los dedos sobre sus parpados y de la nada estos empezaron a pesar como si fuesen de concreto, sin embargo ella aún estaba consciente de cada cosa a su alrededor.

—El silencio de la noche susurra tu nombre —sintió sus fríos dedos removerle el cabello del rostro—. Noche hermosa de luna oculta, que besa tus labios en un amor a oscuras.

Escuchó como él recitaba palabras de amor a su oído, sintiendo su frío hálito acariciarle el cuello y oreja.

—Oscuridad que turba nuestras almas; pero amor que las despierta.

Atenta a sus palabras, un millar de mariposas empezaron a danzarle en el estómago, enviando combustible a su corazón para que latiese con mayor premura.

—Mackena —le susurró, y en ese momento recordó que esas palabras de aquel alter-ego de su alma llamado Edward, no eran para ella, sino para la mujer que lucía como ella.

Deseó susurrar Isabella, pero prefirió callar y seguir escuchando esas palabras dulces y tiernas, muy diferente a lo que David haría.

* * *

**Una recomendación. Me gustaría que vieran a David/Edward y Bella muy lejos de los personajes que creó Stephenie, dado que podría herir alguna idea que se han creado sobre ellos. **

**Este Edward es extraño y un tanto bipolar. Si lo desean, pueden encontrar la novela con sus personajes originales en Wattpad punto com.**

**Grazie por leerme. **

**Ariana ArEd**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Aquellos versos comenzaron a repetirse noche a noche.

Durante el día, veía al malhumorado y callado David, que la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba encerrado en el ático; pero cada vez que él bajaba le miraba con el desprecio marcado en sus ojos tan verdes como el granate tsavorita, con aquella línea rojiza marcando su inmortalidad.

Sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, con una almohada sobre su regazo evitando mostrar su ropa interior, Isabella empezó a escribir en el computador portátil que Jasper le había facilitado —tratando de hacer su "estadía" más placentera—; quería anotar todos los versos que le escuchaba recitar a Edward —porque David nunca diría eso—; era como dos personas distintas entre el día y la noche. Odiaba a David, pero se sentía bien al lado de Edward, aunque él le obligara a estar con los ojos cerrados al igual que la primera vez. Con el solo escuchar la puerta abrirse a mitad de la noche, sus ojos empezaban a pesarle como plomo colgándole de las pestañas.

Tomando una larga respiración empezó a teclear el verso que él le había susurrado al oído la noche anterior; sin darse cuenta, estaba recitándolo en voz baja.

David estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó esa voz; tan distinta a la Mackena, ensuciando lo que era para su amada. Sintiendo ira, recorrió el largo pasillo que le separaba de la habitación con velocidad fantasmal y abrió la puerta dejando impresa la forma de su mano en el pomo de la cerradura.

_Cielo oscuro,_

_de días largos y noches eternas,_

_clamando tus besos cenicientos, _

_en aquellas sombras de los sueños,_

_donde te desvaneces entre mis dedos_

_como arena que lleva el viento._

Ella volvía a susurrar mirando un computador; disparándosele una alerta mental de que podría estar contactando con cualquier persona, se acercó como una sombra, tomó el aparato y lo destrozó frente a ella, quien le miraba asustada.

—¿De dónde lo conseguiste? —la tomó del brazo y la levantó. Vio como el labio inferior de la muchacha empezaba a temblar—. ¿Quién te lo dio? —la zarandeó un poco.

Vio esas orbes castañas oscurecerse y su mandíbula apretarse ruidosamente.

—No me toques, insolente —ella chilló empujándolo, pero sin lograr moverle—. Te crees gran cosa porque eres estúpido y un ser horrible y desalmado. No por eso podrás hacer lo que te plazca conmigo.

Descolocado por su cháchara, cerró más las manos entorno a sus delgados brazos y la levantó del suelo. Queriendo que cerrara la boca, que dejara de ser tan inútil y una copia barata, cerró la boca, rechinando los dientes y la miró fijamente, queriendo que desapareciera y trajera a su Mackena.

Ella lanzó un alarido y se desmayó en sus manos.

Observando su fragilidad, la acostó en el centro de la cama y se tumbó a su lado, apretándola contra su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su piel y el latir de su corazón en las manos.

—Mi dulce amor —susurró acariciando la mejilla de la mujer en la cama, poniendo uno de sus mechones oscuros detrás de su oreja.

**xoxo**

Isabella despertó entrada la noche con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sintiendo frío y con el cuerpo hirviéndole.

Como pudo, avanzó hasta la cocina, donde iba a tomar un vaso de agua, se sentía muy sedienta y los labios tan secos como el desierto de Mojave. Al llegar frente a la jarra de agua, los oídos se le embotaron y la visión se le nubló; sosteniéndose del mesón de granito sintió estar parada sobre una cama elástica que se balanceaba por los saltos de otras personas a su alrededor.

—Ayúdenme —susurró antes de perder el suelo.

**o.o.o**

—No puedo creer que hayas usado tus "magníficos" poderes con ella —le regañaba Jasper—; por poco le has frito el cerebro.

—No sabía que lo había hecho —se excusó.

—Mírame, Edward —gruñó su amigo—. Claro que sabías lo que hacías. Debes agradecer a Carlisle que detuvo esa fiebre de la que fuiste el detonante.

—Piérdete —murmuró dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose a su refugio.

Estaba cansado de todo, llevaba muchos años tratando de sobrevivir de sí mismo, el mundo trotaba en un constante cambio que le irritaba al ver que él estaba estático en eso, no había ningún cambio para seres como ellos, simplemente adaptar la rutina al cambio del mundo.

Hastiado de ver y sentir rabia por lo mismo, tomó la chaqueta del espaldar de la silla que daba a la ventana y salió de casa. Esa sería una noche en que los humanos maldecirían a su raza.

Conduciendo como un desquiciado por las calles parisinas, esquivando coches lentos comparados con el suyo que llegaban a los trescientos kilómetros por hora, ayudado por sus reflejos que evitaban que chocara contra algún idiota transeúnte, aunque igualmente mataría humanos.

Se detuvo en el centro de la ciudad cerca de la Torre Eiffel, donde la gran estructura iluminada estaba rodeada de gente en sus bases, pero él no quería atacar a esas personas, quería a las que estarían solas en la punta de la torre —especial en los lugares alejados de las cámaras de seguridad—, con las que saciaría su sed y la necesidad de arrancarles la piel y ver el dolor y pánico pintados en sus rostros inservibles e imperfectos.

Sintiendo el monstruo recorrerle las venas, caminó como un citadino más, sin sentir tanta emoción por aquella estructura tan antigua como él. Ver a todos esos simples humanos caminar con alegría le dio repulsión. Con la cabeza baja, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y se dirigió hacia las escaleras con intenciones de correr, pero se vio obstruido de moverse con su agilidad habitual por la manada de lentos humanos que trataban de llegar al tope de la torre.

Cerró las manos en puños y empezó a moverse entre el mar de personas, empujando con más fuerza de la necesaria, tumbando mujeres, niños y todo tipo de gente que se conoce en el mundo; estaba sediento y si no llegaba al punto de caza, era muy probable que terminara matando a todos y él llevado frente a los idiotas de la realeza, donde era muy probable que viera a Mackena, sin embargo verla no valía meterse en líos, porque lo matarían por ser un idiota que no guardaba su "inmortalidad" bajo el manto de lo secreto.

Dejó a todos atrás luego de escuchar muchas blasfemias y lloriqueos por los huesos rotos ocasionados por su empuje.

El aire frío le azotó el rostro como una bofetada de hielo, pero no le importó porque no le dolió, simplemente había sentido una caricia ruda; solo se centró en la mujer que estaba inclinada observando por el largavista. Sin siquiera ella imaginarlo, se le acercó por la espalda con naturalidad, como un amante se le acerca a su mujer.

—Es una noche hermosa —le susurró al oído a la despampanante mujer que vestía una gabardina de cuero negro.

—Las noches siempre son hermosas —ella le respondió alejándose de la mirilla para mirarle; cuando lo hizo, ella le sonrió abiertamente.

—Quisiera que me acompañe a un lugar —cerró la mano en torno al brazo de la chica y ella le miró asustadiza.

—Suélteme o empezaré a gritar —ella le advirtió; divertido, rió y apretó más el brazo.

—Lo gritos son el alimento de los monstruos, al igual que la oscuridad de la noche —le susurró al oído y le mostró los ojos rojos como la sangre que bebería.

Antes de que ella reaccionara a sus palabras, tomó un puñado de cabello detrás de la cabeza y la levantó disfrutando sus gritos y su lucha porque la soltara; le sonrió mostrándole sus colmillos alargados y el rostro crispado de la inservible humana le causó tanta gracia que empezó a reír.

—No son nada —le dijo a la rubia—, simple escoria —ella trató de arañarle, pero pudo escuchar claramente como las uñas largar de la mujer se quebraban como vidrio en el suelo—. Son como los animales, solo sirven para alimento.

La lanzó hacia arriba y la sujetó del cuello entre los alaridos que ella daba.

—Se creen los reyes del mundo, pero mira a tu alrededor —avanzó un par de pasos y se acercó a la barandilla de protección, poniendo a la mujer que empezaba a tomar un tono azulado en el aire—, nosotros somos los reyes; nosotros gobernamos el mundo.

Volvió a lanzarla hacia arriba haciendo amague de que la dejaría caer al vacío, sin embargo la tomó del brazo y trituró el hueso con el agarre ganando un grito desgarrador de la muchacha.

—Ahora la oscuridad ya no es hermosa —se mofó.

El sonido del elevador le alertó de la llegada de los inútiles humanos, por lo que dejó de jugar y atrajo hacia sí a la rubia que gimoteaba a punto de perder la razón y la atrajo hacia su esquina predilecta donde arrimó a la rubia y le desgarró el cuello con los dientes, apagando el débil gorgoteo de gemidos de la humana y disfrutó del dulce néctar, de aquella esencia vital para la clase "obrera" y alimento para los reyes del mundo.

El cuerpo quedó seco como una naranja luego de pasar por el extractor. El cuerpo pálido verduzco de la humana se desintegró entre sus manos como una pila de polvo que el viento se llevó al igual que lo hace con una pila de arena.

Revitalizado por el pequeño sorbo que le había significado la rubia, se limpió los restos de sangre con la ropa de la mujer que empezó a destrozar en un montón de jirones que lanzó por la borda.

Como si hubiese salido de un restaurant, David se mezcló entre las personas y subió al elevador que lo llevó de nuevo a tierra.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —escuchó la voz de Jasper detrás suyo, muy a pesar que el aire ya había atraído su esencia.

—Es un buen lugar para cazar —le respondió sin detenerse.

—¿Por qué tanta crueldad con ellos? —Jasper le alcanzó y caminó a su ritmo.

—¿Por qué, no? —se encogió de hombros y entró en uno de los pubs nocturnos cercanos a la torre.

—Nosotros también fuimos humanos —rió amargamente.

—No tuvieron piedad de mí, ¿Por qué yo debería tenerla? —murmuró; sabía que su amigo le escuchaba a pesar del estruendoso sonido de la música.

—Porque sabes lo que se siente que no tengan piedad por ti —hastiado, volteó y lo encaró.

—¿Por qué me sigues como mi sombra? ¿Por qué no estás con esa que ahora has tomado como mascota?

—Luego de que por poco la has matado, vine a cazar contigo.

—Si piensas que venir con tu cháchara de que la deje libre o la trate bien, puedes dar media vuelta y regresar por donde viniste, porque ella solo es una copia barata de la mujer que en realidad quiero tener, por lo tanto, no me importa lo que pase con esa pelirroja.

—Acepta el dolor y la desilusión como parte de la vida.

—Ya me cansé de escucharte decirme una y otra vez esa cita de ese cantante o lo que sea que es —le sonrió a una mujer sentada en la barra.

—Son cosas en las que deberías reflexionar —David le mostró el dedo medio.

—Reflexionar es parte del pasado.

Se acercó a la mujer y le susurró al oído cosas sucias que le "haría" en el baño repugnante de ese antro.

La noche se fue desvaneciendo entre mujeres azoradas y deseosas por actividad sexual que él les prometía, sin embargo, se encontraban con el vampiro deseoso de sangre que las mataba con crueldad. El alba empezaba alzarse como un rey iluminando el cielo, dándoles el grito de que era tiempo de regresar a su escondrijo.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres, el olor de la pelirroja le golpeó como un boxeador. Sintiendo asco por ella, caminó a paso lento por el pasillo de habitaciones en busca de su lugar humano cuando la tonta pelirroja chocó con él. Ella cayó al suelo ruidosamente golpeándose la cabeza; la miró y siguió su camino.

Isabella fue ayudada por Jasper que tenía las manos cubiertas con guantes de cuero. Le miró a los ojos y estos tenían un color más azul con el borde celeste resaltando como fluorescente.

—¿Estás bien? —él le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió turbada por su mirada—. Tus ojos —susurró—, están diferentes —él pestañeó.

—Me alimenté la noche anterior —le respondió parco.

—Mataste personas —le acusó sin quererlo.

—Es lo que hacemos, Isabella, es como sobrevivimos.

**xoxo**

Las horas caminaban frente a ella como elefantes rosa para un loco, estaba encerrada en esa habitación oculta de la vida fuera.

Deseando encontrar un balance y ayuda en ese encierro, caminó en puntillas hasta la sala de estar, donde había vislumbrado un teléfono y lo tomó; con el mismo sigilo caminó de regreso y marcó el único número que se sabía. Su ex novio.

Escuchó repicar varias veces hasta que le escuchó:

—Hola —su voz grave le dio la bienvenida.

—Cedric —murmuró.

—¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú?

—Escúchame, por favor —pidió mirando la puerta.

—Todos creen que has matado a tus padres y hermana —él dijo alterado— ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿La policía está buscándote?

—Escúchame, por favor —lloriqueó.

Cedric continuaba hablando sin dejarle decir lo que pensaba cuando la puerta se abrió y David entró imponiendo su presencia, mostrando su poder y fuerza sobre ella. Moviéndose como un borrón, se le acercó y le arranchó el teléfono, triturándolo con una sola mano y con la otra cerrándola en su cuello, arrastrándola hasta la pared, donde hizo mayor presión.

—Sigue intentando huir —él gruñó—, no importa tu esfuerzo. Mataré al que te busque —la miró fijamente con esos ojos verdes encendidos por la caza—, destrozaré a todos, incluyéndote.

La liberó y cayó de rodillas tosiendo, sujetándose el cuello con una mano y al pantalón de él con la otra.

—No lastimes a nadie —suplicó —el retrocedió un paso soltándose.

—Solo eres carroña —él le dijo, y ella le dio la razón.

El karma le estaba cobrando la muerte de su hermano y todos los errores que había cometido.

—Arréglate —él ordenó—, saldremos —sentenció mirándole con sus ojos ahora encendidos como la sangre que le corría por las venas.

* * *

**Hello! aquí nuevamente aparecí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Como dice en el Summary, este es el 2º libro de la serie Varacolaci, por lo que pensé mejor y decidí subir el primero. No es tan oscuro, pero espero que les guste. Se llama "Noches sin Luna" y es un poco más sweet.**

**Espero leer sus reviews con sus opiniones. **

**Besos**

**Ariana ArEd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Isabella se sentía como una mujer fácil; la ropa pequeña le hacía sentir que cualquiera podría acercársele y preguntarle cuánto cobraba por hora. Con el frío calándole los huesos, salió de la habitación vestida con una diminuta falda, una blusa de tiras y unas botas de tacón fino que parecía que estar un piso más alto del metro sesenta que medía y le estaban lastimando el pie derecho donde había sido la fractura años atrás.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Jasper rodeándola con el brazo cuando se encontraron en la sala de estar de la lujosa casa.

—Rompió tu regalo —murmuró con intenciones de recriminarle a él. David giró el rostro y la mirada que le lanzó le hizo estremecer.

—Edward, no la lastimes —intercedió Jasper cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—No te metas —gruñó tomándolo de la camisa y haciéndolo a un lado.

Cuando ella estuvo a su alcance, él levantó la mano e inmediatamente se encogió a la espera de alguno de sus "tratos", pero no hubo nada malo, se sobresaltó cuando sus nudillos le recorrieron desde la mejilla hasta posar sus dedos debajo de su mentón obligándole a levantar el rostro.

—Mírame, pelirroja —le escuchó llamarle pelirroja a pesar de que ya no lo era más. Con un poco de temor por lo que encontraría, abrió los ojos y era Edward, podía verlo por primera vez, muy diferente a David que siempre estaba enojado, Edward tenía el rostro sereno y sus ojos verdes eran un poco más oscuros—. Harás todo lo que te pida —hipnotizada por el Edward que nunca había visto, asintió aturdida.

El latir apremiado de la humana le hizo salir del estúpido cuarto mental de "Edward" y la soltó con repulsión, miró a Jasper por un instante y regresó la mirada al a humana que mostró un rostro con algunos rasgos diferente al de Mackena; disgustado retrocedió un par de pasos y giró retomando la cabeza hacia la salida.

—No quiero llegar tarde —farfulló.

Se puso la chaqueta, subió la capucha, enfundó las manos en los guantes y salió a la luz del día protegiéndose con lentes de sol y gorra. Era una maldición tener aversión al sol, cada instante que estaba al descubierto sentía un calor abrazador recorrerle el cuerpo. Con rapidez "humana" se metió en el coche y esperó a que la pelirroja y Jasper subieran.

Hastiado del encierro y rutina había decidido salir a distraerse un poco; había dos razones por las que no iba solo; Jasper porque le gustaba comentar con alguien cualquier cosa y la pelirroja porque sabía que escaparía si la dejaba sola.

Isabella se asombró cuando vio al lugar que se dirigían. David se detuvo en el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial y su cabeza estaba en su dirección, sabía que la miraba amargamente a través de esos lentes oscuros.

—Abajo —ordenó cerrando la puerta de su coche.

—Respira, Isabella, no lo enojes —le aconsejó Jasper bajando del coche y abriendo la puerta—. Además, disfruta de esta salida, olvida lo que Edward hace; tengamos una salida de amigos —él pasó el brazo por sus hombros como si el frío de su piel fuese lo único que mostrara que es un vampiro.

—¿Somos amigos? —preguntó dubitativa.

—Claro que sí —la abrazó y le sonrió.

—Pero si fuésemos amigos, me ayudarías a huir —lo vio entornar los ojos.

—Por enésima vez, Isabella, si hiciera eso, no solo estarías arriesgando tu vida, sino que arrastrarías la mía contigo, y soy muy joven para morir.

Concentrada en las palabras de Jasper, se asustó cuando otra mano fría le sujetó de la muñeca y tiró hacia un lado.

—Sé lo que estás intentando hacer —escuchó la voz de David al lado de su oreja, ya que la apretaba contra su pecho duro y helado.

—¿Qué estoy tratando de hacer, Edward?

—Para de llamarme Edward, y no te atrevas —David le advirtió al castaño.

—Deja de imaginar cosas, no estoy haciendo nada —el vampiro de ojos celestes caminó delante de ellos luego de mascullar una blasfemia.

Pasmada con aquella discusión que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no fue consciente de que estaba estática si mover ni un musculo, tal vez y ni siquiera estaba respirando con profundidad porque cuando la mano que le sujetaba tiró de ella, tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Camina —le reprendió

Cuando alcanzaron a Jasper por los patios de comida, vio a David hacer mala cara.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —él le preguntó al castaño.

—Isabella necesita comer —Jasper se acercó y le tomó de la mano dirigiéndola a una mesa.

—Dijiste que no debía enojarlo, tú tampoco lo hagas —le pidió suplicante al sentir la sujeción del otro vampiro en la mano que estuvo libre un segundo antes.

—Necesitas comer —soltó su agarre sin embargo David no lo hizo—. Le lastimarás la muñeca otra vez —Jasper se dirigió al otro vampiro que lo fulminaba con eso ojos tan verdes que daban miedo—. Si piensas tenerla contigo, debes alimentarla, Edward; yo no me haré cargo de tus acciones.

—Nadie te lo está pidiendo —miró los ojos de David que tenían unas pequeñas líneas como rayos de color fluorescente que se expandía desde sus pupilas hacia el borde del iris, mezclándose con el verde oscuro de sus ojos.

—Para de hacer eso —Isabella habló sin detenerse a hablar, veía como Jasper entrecerraba los ojos, mientras las pupilas de David tomaban mas líneas resplandecientes— haré todo lo que me pidas —le dijo calmando las líneas eléctricas, dejándole las pupilas calmas como pequeñas esmeraldas.

—Debes comer —dijo él liberándole la muñeca y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia una de las mesas.

—Iré a buscar algo para divertirnos —se excusó el que dijo ser su amigo, dejándola sola con el otro que la miraba como si quisiera matarla, aunque en realidad podría ser eso.

—Puedo quedarme sola —susurró más para sí que para él. Lo escuchó reír y asustadiza levantó el rostro y vio una sonrisa oscura y maligna en sus labios.

—Hay dos cosas que nunca haré —la miró fijamente—, nunca te liberaré y nunca confiaré en ti.

No pudo seguir hablando, la realidad le golpeó nuevamente como peleador de la UFC contra un novato en la jaula. Quizá el vampiro más civilizado le estaba haciendo las cosas más llevaderas, sin embargo eso no cambiaba la situación, estaba encerrada con dos chupasangres.

_Clamando tus besos cenicientos, _

_en aquellas sombras de los sueños,_

Empezó a murmurar para sí misma uno de los versos que Edward susurraba cada noche, permitiéndole dormir sin pesadillas al verse rodeada de monstruos.

—Detente —él golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que esta se desarmó ante sus ojos.

—Es un país libre —los ojos de David empezaron a tornarse rojizos.

—No fuerces la barrera que te mantiene viva —le advirtió levantándose—. Puede que te acuestes una noche y no despiertes nunca más.

—No le temo a la muerte —tragándose el miedo, dijo con seriedad mirándolo pero sin verle en realidad.

—Tiemblas como un cachorrito frente a un jaguar. El mundo puede ser libre —se le acercó a paso leonino—, pero tú no lo eres —le tomó la barbilla entre su pulgar e índice.

—No ganas nada infringiendo miedo.

—No estoy infringiendo miedo, estoy diciendo lo que es.

David desapareció entre el mar de personas caminando alrededor. Con el corazón acelerado, Isabella lo tomó como una ventaja para escapar. Esperó diez minutos a que regresara, pero no lo hizo ninguno de los dos, por lo que caminó a la salida con un poco de dificultad con tacones, pero mantuvo su trote.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se le cruzó en el camino Jasper.

—No, no… —trató de avanzar más, dejarlo atrás, sin embargo él seguía apareciendo a su lado.

—Nos matará a los dos —la interceptó en un rincón cerca de la puerta—. Él está jugando contigo, te lastimará.

—No me importa —lloriqueó llamando la atención de las personas.

Exasperada empezó a forcejear, de pronto, él unió sus labios con los suyos y fue como besar una pared en pleno invierno en Juneau. Una fuerza bruta les separó, ya que por mucho que forcejeara con él, no podía moverlo.

—Te lo dije una vez —el iris de los ojos de David tomaron el color fluorescente por completo y Jasper se quedó estático mientras sus manos empezaron a tornarse rojas.

—Detente, detente —cuando lo tocó, sintió algo frío abandonarle las manos y él la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Vio al vampiro mirarse el brazo y luego a ella.

—Se hace tarde —Jasper dijo como si nada hubiese pasado—; la película empezará en pocos minutos. ¿Isabella, te compro _snacks_? —desorientada por su actitud se encogió de hombros.

**xoxo**

Una hora después, con dos vampiros sentados uno a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha, miraba una película de acción con disparos y explosiones.

Actuando como una persona "normal", se levantó.

—¿Dónde vas? —Jasper le preguntó sin darle paso.

—Debo ir al baño.

—Voy contigo.

—No —David susurró—, déjala ir. Te encontraré —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole, caminó hasta los baños donde cerró la puerta con seguro alertando a una mujer mayor y una adolescente.

—Necesito ayuda de cualquiera de las dos.

—Aléjate, niña.

La mujer escapó y solo quedó con la niña. Frustrada se dejó caer y lloró. Quería ser libre, quizá no era la libertad en sí, lo que quería era estar sola para dejarse morir.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —la chica morena le tocó el cabello.

—Intercambiemos ropas, por favor.

—¿Por qué? —los ojos marrones de la niña le miraban apagados.

—Mi ex novio está buscándome —lloriqueó—, quiere llevarme de regreso a Chicago —hipó—, me vio y sé que estará cerca. Si cambiamos ropas, él se confundirá y podré irme.

—¿Por qué te quiere llevar a Chicago?

—No supera nuestra separación y golpeó a mi novio —siguió con la mentira hipando.

—Está bien, te ayudaré.

Una hora después, con pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos de goma, camiseta y chaqueta, logró salir del centro comercial y dirigirse calle abajo muy lejos.

Respiraba más tranquila, estaba segura de que les había perdido para siempre.

—¿Qué has hecho, Isabella? —frente a ella Jasper apareció como un espectro.

—Por favor, por favor —suplicó tratando de correr—. No me has visto, no me encontraste.

—No puedo, Isabella, no me obligues a lastimarte.

Le tomó del brazo y tironeó hasta meterla en un coche que no había visto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la llevó a una habitación desconocida donde lo encontró de espaldas con la cabeza baja. Se escuchó un gorgoteo femenino que se apagó al instante.

Algo golpeó el suelo llamando su atención al objeto que era una manta de cabellos castaños que usaba la ropa que él le había dado. Cuando lo comprendió, lanzó un alarido.

—Tus acciones tienen consecuencias —lo vio girarse y sus ojos eran tan rojos como el hilillo de sangre que manchaba su mentón—. Todos pagarán por tu culpa —se acercó como un borrón y le tocó la mejilla—, no hagas que inocentes paguen por ti, Mackena.

Puso la mano en su nuca y unió sus labios, fue como besar una paleta helada que al empezar a derretirse se tornaba suave y delicada; aunque el sabor a oxido de la sangre se desvaneció pronto, se asustó al verse aferrándose a él, queriendo seguir con el beso.

—Déjame solo —él pidió separándose, dándole un atisbo de Edward en sus ojos, en el beso que le había dado.

Atolondrada salió y se encontró con Jasper.

—¿Te lastimó? —él le preguntó. No pudo contestar, solo negó con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Merece Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo** **6**

Encerrada en aquella la habitación donde se guardaba de él, Isabella se rodeaba las piernas con los brazos mientras que la imagen de la chica que le había ayudado se difuminaba y solo era consciente de él caminando hacia ella a paso felino mirándola con sus ojos inyectados de sangre, uniendo sus labios como si fuese una reproducción lenta en su cabeza, sintiendo la tersidad de ellos, sus dientes filosos rozándole el labio y más aún sus manos frías aferrándose a ella como una caricia, más no como una amenaza a la que se había acostumbrado los últimos meses.

Cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro; pero al instante lo escuchó cerca gritando fuera de la habitación al pobre de Jasper.

—¡La dejaste ir! —David gritó logrando que la pared vibrara con su voz.

—Pensaba seguirla pero tú me detuviste —el otro le respondió.

—Debiste ir tras ella.

—¿Lo importante no es que la encontré? —escuchó un estruendo.

—Si ella hubiese desaparecido, hubieras pagado por ello, y sabes muy bien que solo por ser lo más parecido a familia, hubiera dudado en hacerlo, pero solo dudarlo.

Siendo justa consigo misma y con el que la había tratado de cuidar, se puso de pie y salió con furia, chocándose con una pared fría de músculos que la dejó caer. Luego de sentir un tirón en la muñeca al caer sobre ella, se levantó con dificultad apretando el antebrazo contra el pecho.

—¿Isabella, qué estás haciendo? —Jasper le preguntó separándola un poco del otro vampiro que parecía una fiera mirándola arrugando el entrecejo y con sus pupilas verdes fosforescente con el borde rojo.

—Fue mi decisión huir —dijo valientemente, aunque en el interior se sentía como un pequeño hámster frente al gran gato de la casa—. Si piensas desquitarte con alguien, debe ser conmigo.

—Ahora si tienes las agallas para hablar, para salvar a tu protector —escupió la última palabra como si se tratara de escoria.

—No hay nada mejor que sentir respeto por alguien —refutó con fuerza, tratando de ahogar el sonido estridente de su corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Él lanzó una carcajada al aire.

—Eres como uno de esos estúpidos perros miniatura que las humanas cargan en sus bolsas. Ladras y gruñes, pero en realidad estás temblando —su cuerpo se convirtió en una línea difuminada antes de tenerlo frente a ella; su mente le hizo encogerse—. Tiemblas —sus manos se aferraron en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo—. Ni siquiera llegas a ser una mascota —soltó uno de los brazos y con esa mano la cerró en su cuello—; al menos a los animales se les puede tener pena como para lastimarlos.

—Edward, le romperás el cuello —Jasper intercedió tocando el hombro del vampiro, sin embargo fue repelido como si tocase electricidad.

—Quiere ser justa —se mofó David—, entonces que pague.

—La matarás, luego no tendrás más la imagen de Mackena.

Con un gruñido ensordecedor, David la soltó desparramándola en el suelo como un fideo de espagueti; estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza, pero la mano de Jasper evitó que revotara al igual que un balón de básquet.

Ambos vieron al vampiro desaparecer con dirección a su caverna donde los murciélagos suelen ir en las casas normales; aunque podría ser así. El estúpido vampiro se escondió en el ático con sus parientes.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —Jasper le preguntó ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—No fue tu culpa, yo huí…

—Isabella —le interrumpió negando con la cabeza—, él sabía que huirías —el hombre frente a ella le sonrió—, esto es un juego para él, le gusta torturar, y lastimarte es su deleite.

—¿Por qué me retiene aquí, no soy la más hermosa del mundo? —Jasper le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos de sus fríos dedos.

—Para él, eres un espejismo —los ojos celestes del vampiro que tenían aspecto glacial, de pronto cambiaron a un tono más cálido, como el cielo.

—Eso es ilógico.

—Edward ve, lo que quiere ver —el castaño se puso a su lado colocando la nívea mano en sus espalda baja, guiándola fuera. Asustadiza le miró y luego hacia las escaleras—. Solo vamos a dar una vuelta.

El cielo parecía un sueño, tan oscuro como el fondo de un pozo y a la vez iluminado por miles de puntitos fulgurantes guiados por un gran farol blanco como la leche. Caminaron cerca de la Torre Eiffel, él tenía las manos dentro de su chaqueta marrón mirando a las personas pero sin mirarlas en realidad; las mujeres eran como luciérnagas llamadas por él, todas lo miraban como algo único, como un dios.

—¿No te incomoda? —él le preguntó.

—¿Qué debería incomodarme? —Jasper le sonrió.

—Estar a mi lado —lo miró ceñuda, pero sonriente—. Me refiero a que sabes que no soy humano.

—Me has protegido muchas veces —pasó el brazo por el de él, sujetándose—. Eres bueno; no eres como el hombre que llamas Edward y el resto le dice David.

—Es muy tierno que digas eso, pero no te doy la razón, Edward es más bueno que yo; él te mantiene viva —Isabella rió—. Dentro de ese cuerpo que ves, hay dos seres luchando entre sí. El monstruo y el humano. Todos tenemos esa lucha interna una vez realizada la conversión; son pocos los que logran irse a un lado determinado, sin embargo, la lucha de Edward es mayor. Has notado sus poderes ¿verdad? —asintió—, esa es su esencia, él no sabe como manipularla, simplemente sale a flote cada vez que se enoja, pero el que protege a toda la humanidad y vampiros de morir es Edward, la parte humana que detiene al monstruo que anhela destruir. Edward te protege.

—¿Cuál protección si me mantiene encerrada? —Jasper sonrió y sus dientes afilados de saludaron.

—Cada vez que intentas huir, que te enfrentas a él, fue tu segundo de muerte; David pudo haberte desangrado en ese instante, sin embargo, la parte humana es la que frena al vampiro, porque te necesita para seguir vivo. El monstruo es fuerte, pero teniéndote cerca, Edward obtiene mayor poder, los recuerdos humanos le hacen tomar mayor fuerza para aferrarse.

—¿Por qué yo?

David estaba frustrado en su escondite, ese era uno de los momentos en que quería salir y desgarrarle el cuello a la pelirroja, pero sería como destrozar el juguete nuevo de navidad. Farfullando blasfemias.

Cerró los ojos y acalló al mundo exterior, al irritante palpitar de la humana en el piso inferior; de pronto ya no estaba en el siglo XXI, estaba a principios del siglo XIX, a las afuera de París en un pequeño pueblo campestre.

Había percibido su esencia, aquel tono floral de sus cabellos, el latir de su corazón acompasado al trotar del caballo. Corrió a sus costados vislumbrándola, su melena negra brillando por el sol que en lo alto iluminaba el bosquecillo por pequeños fragmentos; su piel blanca estaba mezclada con pequeñas gotas de café dejándole una piel trigueña casi nívea, pero lo que más le llamaba era aquella arteria latiéndole en el cuello; se lamió los labios sintiendo el calor de su sangre en la punta de la lengua. Luchando con la parte inmortal deseosa de sangre, se fijó en ella; corrió unos metros más adelante y se detuvo. Ella se detuvo al verlo al frente y el caballo comenzó a patalear, tirándola de la silla. Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, él la sujetó.

—¿Edward? —Mackena preguntó mirándolo asustadiza.

—Mackena, necesitamos hablar —la puso sobre sus pies y retrocedió un par de pasos, el olor de su sangre empezaba a desequilibrar su resistencia.

—No vengas con esas estupideces —le dio la espalda y comenzó a alearse. Con temor de que desapareciera, caminó con rapidez quedando frente a ella.

—Por favor, mi amor.

—Desapareciste por casi un año, estábamos a dos semanas de casarnos.

—Debí esconderme, si estaba cerca, era probable que asesinara a mi familia y a ti —ella rió.

—¿Ahora estás tratando de contarme una historia de terror? —Mackena se cruzó de brazos realzando sus pechos en el corsé del vestido.

—Ya no soy humano —se acercó un paso mostrándole los ojos rojos—; si perdiera el control de mi deseo de sangre, podría matarte ahora mismo —escuchó su corazón acelerarse.

—Si no eres humano —le tembló la voz—, ¿Qué eres?

—Soy un varacolaci, un chupasangres —cuando pensó que saldría despavorida como su corazón acelerado lo indicaba, ella sonrió.

—¿Es decir que no mueres?

—Estoy congelado en el tiempo —murmuró confundido.

—Conviérteme en lo que eres.

Frustrado dio un puñetazo en un árbol que se vino abajo por la fuerza del impacto arrastrando a tres más; ella le miró con ojos abiertos, pero sonriente.

—¡Maldición! —gritó haciendo que el bosque vibrara—. No estoy jugando.

—Yo tampoco. Transfórmame.

—Nunca, no quiero que seas una abominación.

—¿Para qué has venido, Edward?

—Te amo —ella rió forzadamente.

—Quieres una relación conmigo cuando tú seguirás vivo luego de ochenta años y yo esté muerta.

—Podemos ser felices.

—¿Perdiste la cabeza?

—Mackena —pidió suplicante.

—Búscame cuando hayas tomado la decisión de transformarme en lo que eres, o sino, no me busques, solo será una pérdida de tiempo.

Luego de esa tarde, no la volvió a buscar, regresó a París y se "hospedó" en una casa de los grandes señoríos.

Pasaron varios meses cuando quiso verla una vez más, aunque ella le rechazara. Salió de su escondrijo y frente a su "casa" la vio caminando de la mano del que le había robado la humanidad.

—Mackena —susurró y la mujer le miró. Sin remordimientos en su mirada, le sonrió acompañada de James, el rey de los varacolaci.

—Decidiste huir, Edward. No importa —el vampiro sonrió—. Yo tengo algo que tú quieres.

Abrió los ojos regresando al siglo XXI, escuchando el estridente sonido de la calle, pero algo faltaba.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre de la pelirroja desvaneciéndose, quizá tenía una o dos horas de haberse ido. Con la ira lamiéndole cada partícula de su cuerpo, salió a cazarla.

* * *

**Creo que luego de más de un mes he regresado con David/Edward. Ya conocen quién es Mackena. Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme saber sus pensamientos con un Review :)**

**Ariana ArEd**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Edward te ve como ella —el castaño suspiró y le miró un poco apenado.

—Pero no lo soy ¿Verdad? —Jasper negó.

—Tienes sus ojos y un poco la forma de la cara, pero eres muy diferente, más hermosa —por aquel alago, Isabella se sonrojó—. Por favor, no hagas eso.

—¿El qué? —lo soltó y avanzó un par de pasos caminando hacia atrás, mirando al hombre que no veía como vampiro.

—Hacer que tu sangre bulla. El olor que desprende hace que se me haga agua la boca.

Le miró descolocada. Era la primera vez que le hablaba con tanta honestidad sobre lo que él era, un chupasangre que podría matarle en ese momento, pero que le mantenía viva a pesar de ello. Él sonrió.

—No te haré nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Simplemente fue un comentario al azar.

Continuaron caminando, conversando banalidades del mundo, escuchando sobre los cambios entre los siglos.

La noche comenzaba a helar más y las calles empezaban a estar desérticas cuando algo tiró de ella, haciéndole perder la noción del lugar, solo era consciente de una ventisca golpeándole el cuerpo completo, y tener el pecho aplastado contra un muro de hielo mientras el sonido del aire silbaba en sus oídos; de pronto todo se detuvo y un clima cálido le rodeó y pudo ver algo más que manchas borrosas de luces.

Estaba nuevamente en esa habitación, su prisión. David la puso sobre la cama como si fuese un pétalo marchito a punto de desvanecerse en sus manos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con aquel color verde fosforescente bordeado de rojo.

—Quieta.

Él murmuró, e inmediatamente sintió que no podía mover ni un músculo, eran como muchas manos sujetándole con fuerza. A pesar de que luchaba contra esa fuerza, nada cambiaba, continuaba estática.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —David le gritó a Jasper que les había seguido luego de que tomó a la pelirroja, la colgó en su espalda y corrió hasta la casa.

—¿Atreverme a qué? —le enfrentó.

—No puedes sacarla —miró el antiguo florero que Mackena le había regalado a su madre y este se hizo trizas.

—¿A qué le temes, Edward? ¿A que me prefiera? —Jasper se señaló a sí mismo, y David vio el aura del vampiro como hielo rodeándole.

—Mantente alejado de ella —advirtió, sintiendo calor abrasador en la palma de las manos.

—¿O qué? ¿Me matarás por una simple humana?

—No me tientes, Jasper —el hombre frente a él rió divertido.

—Ella es importante tanto para ti, como para mí —al escuchar esa afirmación, gruñó y le mostró los colmillos—. Claro, en términos diferentes. Isabella —él dio un respingo—, ese es su nombre —le reprendió al ver el mohín—; me hace sentir que puedo hacer algo más que matar personas, que puedo ser amigo de una de ellas —entornó los ojos hastiado de su cantaleta de querer ser más humano—, y a ti, te dejar ser menos destructor y más pasivo.

—La ayudas a huir, te destrozaré.

Jasper levantó las manos mostrando rendición.

Isabella escuchaba la conversación completamente incapaz de evitar que Jasper se pusiera en problemas, aunque claro estaba que ella no haría mayor cambio, salvo que el vampiro de ojos verdes la matara.

La puerta se abrió silenciosa llenando la habitación de luz y una sombra masculina. Con la respiración acelerada por la adrenalina fluyendo libremente por sus venas, Isabella empezó a hiperventilar.

En un segundo, David estuvo a su lado y le puso la mano sobre su corazón, instantáneamente sintió que las manos le liberaban permitiéndole respirar, dándole espacio a sus pulmones de expandirse.

—Inspira y sostenlo en tus pulmones —le susurró al oído con su halito frío tocándole la piel detrás de la oreja, erizándole la piel. Pasaron cinco segundos cuando volvió a hablar— espira —murmuró—, Isabella —al escuchar su nombre con su voz grave y hechizante, su corazón empezó una carrera azorada. Era Edward.

_Es un sueño tocar tu rostro_,

_Una agonía tenerte lejos._ —Sus fríos labios le tocaron como pétalos de rosa en pleno invierno siendo acariciados por una brisa.

_Siento tus labios de seda llamarme en sueños_,

_En mis noches en vela._

—Duerme, dulce… —se quedó en silencio un instante como si estuviese pensando en algo— Isabella.

Una ráfaga de aire le acarició las mejillas alborotándole los cabellos mostrándole que estaba sola. Su mente aturdida comenzó a verlo como alguien menos despreciable, a ver esa parte humana con sus versos dulces que había acostumbrado a susurrarle noche a noche, haciéndole adicta a ellos, al olor almizclado que desprendía su piel, llamándola con el dedo para que cayera en las redes de él.

—Edward —murmuró sentándose antes de tocarse los labios que hormigueaban al son de las mariposas en su estómago.

**xoxo**

Era una mentira, sabía que era una mentira para su mente, pero no podía evitarlo, ella no era quien quería que fuese, y llamar a la pelirroja por su nombre le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Tragó y el sabor no desapareció.

Enojado pateó una mesita esquinera que estaba a los pies de la escalera y esta se hizo añicos; vio la madera trisarse y escuchó el quejido de esta ante la fuerza, pero en realidad no importaba, los humanos que habían vivido allí antes que ellos la habían dejado.

Se encerró en el ático, se sentó en su sillón reclinable y miró al interior de su guarida, allí estaba la foto a blanco y negro de sus padres y dos hermanos, las ropas que solía usar cuando estaba vivo, un vestido de su madre que aún conservaba su olor a rosas. Miró la mesita al lado del sillón y tomó la taza de té y la hizo girar entre sus manos sintiendo el frío de la cerámica, observando la superficie con minúsculos poros que los humanos no podían ver.

Miró hacia afuera y la noche le invitaba a salir a ser quien era, un monstruo. Abrió la ventana y saltó cayendo sobre la punta de los pies, sintiendo la esponjosidad del césped a través del zapato; algunos gritos llenaron la calle mientras caía, había humanos alrededor que aplaudieron cuando lo vieron aterrizar ileso; enojado por ese "halago" miró a los humanos, estos retrocedieron y salieron despavoridos como palomas al alzar el vuelo.

Al estar solo en la calle, saltó al tejado de la casa del frente y comenzó a correr y saltar de tejado en tejado, sintiéndose en libertad de ser, en dejar que la fiera chupasangres saliera y recorriera la ciudad dándole la sensación de adrenalina, alterándole más la visión, haciendo que el perímetro de su visión aumentara, logrando vislumbrar sus presas a varios kilómetros, el pequeño hilo de wolframio encendiéndose, permitiéndole vislumbrar el calor que irradiaba la bombilla de luz dándole un tono amarillento alrededor del vidrio transparente sobre la luz blanca. Continuó corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón donde al mirar hacia abajo encontró a una pareja teniendo sexo contra la pared que lucía como una lija, incluso podía oler la sangre de la chica por los raspones que tenía en la espalda por la fricción.

Divertido por arruinarles la diversión saltó haciendo que los cestos de basura cayeran ruidosamente asustándolos.

—No se detengan por mi culpa —se burló. El tipo que no pasaba la mayoría de edad dejó a la chica sobre sus pies, se guardó su miembro en los pantalones antes de acercársele tratando de lucir como un macho alfa.

—Vete de aquí, degenerado —le sonrió ladinamente mientras acortaba la distancia.

—Les iba a permitir terminar —señaló a la chica—, pero, dada tu mala actitud dejaré que observes lo que pensaba hacer.

Con rapidez natural se puso detrás del chico, le sujetó las muñecas en su espalda con una sola mano mientras que con la otra le rompía la camisa y con la mitad de ella le ataba; le pateó una de las pantorrillas y el sonido del hueso rompiéndose reverberó en el ambiente callado y frío acompañado del grito agónico que el muchacho lanzó; con lentitud rodeó al muchacho que cayó al suelo desparramado y le metió los restos de la camisa en la boca.

Se movió con tanto garbo y velocidad que la muchacha no había tenido tiempo procesar lo que había visto cuando la sujetó del cuello y la levantó en el aire haciendo que la rugosa superficie de la pared le dañara más la piel desnuda de la espalda permitiendo que la chica gritara al aire dulces suplicas.

—Hay cosas que se hacen en casa —les reprendió luego de chasquear la lengua.

La soltó y esta cayó sobre sus rodillas raspándolas, dejando que el olor de la sangre le llegara a la nariz y la boca se inundara de ponzoña.

Como felino hambriento, se lanzó contra la chica y mordió la fina piel entre los sollozos de que comenzaron a burbujear en su garganta a medida que el dulce liquido caliente empezara a entrar en su sistema como una bebida en una noche fría; pero como todo buen coctel terminó con los últimos murmullos de la humana pidiendo ayuda.

Sintiendo la sangre manchando su mentón y la energía bullendo en sus venas vacías, se volteó y miró al chico temblando con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de alejarse a rastras.

—Hay que respetar a las mujeres —lo levantó y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos—. Si lo hubieras hecho, tal vez continuarían vivos —se burló sonriente.

Se divirtió rasgándole la piel del pecho con las uñas, dejando ver sus músculos mientras el muchacho continuaba consciente revolcándose en el suelo por el dolor de sentir expuesta sus carnes.

Cuando el chico se desmayó la diversión terminó y se limitó a beber hasta desangrarlo.

Se puso de pie y miró alrededor observando como una ráfaga de viento se llevaba las partículas de polvo que quedaban de sus víctimas dejando solo ropas inservibles en el suelo.

La noche continuó igual, cazando humanos que estaban en éxtasis, divirtiéndose, haciendo vandalismo o simplemente el olor de la sangre le llamaba y él se lanzaba a sus sentidos, dejando de pensar o sentir, solo la excitación de la caza, de la sangre y las suplicas lo movían.

Cuando llegó a casa para el amanecer escuchó murmullos; cuando abrió la puerta principal las voces fueron más claras.

—¿Qué hacías en Juneau? —Jasper preguntó.

—Mis padres me llevaron allí luego del accidente; mi padre es un investigador de la vida en lugares de hielo o algo parecido, no sé muy bien en realidad —la pelirroja le respondió.

—¿Cuál accidente?

—Recién había sacado mi permiso de conducir, era invierno en las afuera de Manchester y mi hermano y yo habíamos salido a celebrarlo a un pub; bebimos de más, él estaba más ebrio que yo, así que pensé que conducir sería fácil porque estarían las vías despejadas, sin embargo la nieve había llenado la calzada… —la pelirroja se quedó en silencio por un instante— El coche perdió fricción —le escuchó con voz ahogada— y nos lanzó al rio que estaba casi congelado luego de un par de vueltas de campana. Que lleváramos los vidrios arriba y puesto los cinturones de seguridad nos salvó por un momento, pero el coche comenzaba a hundirse bajo la presión, mi pierna se fracturó por el golpe y quedó presa bajo un hierro; Reed me ayudó a liberar el pie, pero él estaba muy ebrio y golpeado como para salir, su cabeza sangraba. Lo vi buscar debajo del asiento y sacó una caja de herramientas; rebuscó allí y con algo que parecía un diminuto martillo golpeó el vidrio de la ventana, este se rompió y el agua comenzó a entrar. Forcejeé con él, logré sacarnos del vehículo mientras este continuaba hundiéndose, pero yo no tenía mucha fuerza, estaba ebria y Reed pesaba mucho, así que él decidió soltarse para que yo pudiera sobrevivir. Lo vi desaparecer en las oscuras aguas que se lo tragaron —escuchó un lloriqueo—. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en el coche, si no hubiera decidido conducir, Reed seguiría vivo, yo continuaría patinando y bailando.

—No fue tu culpa —Jasper le hizo salir de la historia de la pelirroja.

—Salimos porque yo se lo pedí —hipó.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera decir algo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y el castaño le miró exigiéndole que se marchara.

—Fuera de la habitación, Jasper —ordenó. El interpelado regresó su atención a la pelirroja.

Cabreado por su actuar, lo miró fijamente y deseó que sintiera dolor, que agonizara en ese instante; de pronto Jasper cayó al suelo revolcándose.

—Detente, detente —lloriqueó la pelirroja.

Le miró cortando la conexión con Jasper y este salió arrastrándose.

Dejó a la pelirroja sola en esa habitación y subió las escaleras a su escondrijo mientras el gimoteo de la mujer traspasaba las puertas llenando la casa con el eco de ellos. Sintiendo a su Mackena en ello, bajó y entró en la habitación. Ella le miró con las mejillas mojadas con largas hileras de lágrimas; avanzó hasta ella.

—Descansa, Mackena —le susurró mientras le tocaba la mejilla—. Estás conmigo —la vio cerrar los ojos y perder la fuerza sobre su cuerpo; le puso la mano en la espalda y la acostó lentamente—, estarás bien y olvidarás pronto.

_Levantar las manos y tocar tu piel _—susurró acariciándole una mejilla con los nudillos.

_Tocar el cielo con cada beso_ —le besó con un roce.

_Labios rojos carmín, _

_Mi oasis en el desierto eterno._

_Ojos que claman ternura,_

_Dorados como el oro y dulces como la miel_

_No derramarán más lágrimas por lo muerto,_

_Sonreirán por lo vivo._

Se quedó con ella hasta pasados el medio día admirando su rostro, sus cabellos oscuros y aquella sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.


End file.
